A Light Still Shining
by Linkforever1
Summary: This story follows two characters in their journey. One is searching for the chance to save mankind but through questionable ways. The other is trying to save the person they love. will the they succeed in their goals? Major spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening
1. Chapter 1

A Light Still Shining

AU: This story is told through the story of Fire Emblem Awakening. It will be told by two different perspectives one of witch will be revealed later. Both characters are not part of the original story but have been made up by me.

Disclamer: Even Though I wish I owned Fire Emblem I dont :(

Chapter One: Emmeryn

I need to review my memory. My name is Arron. I am Exalt Emmeryn's . I couldn't save her, so instead I went for Gangrel. Even then I made a poor choice as he slashed me across my left eye. The last thing I saw was Emmeryn falling. I had failed her, I was her most trusted advisor and closest friend, and I failed her. In my pocket lies the ring I was going to give her after we saved her. All I see now is darkness. But yet when all seemed hopeless, when there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel, there was a light still shining.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Orders

AU: This character will not be continued until the first characters story is over, this chapter is just an introductory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem... Sad face

Evan had just entered the main throne room of the palace. The room was still in shambles after the battle that took place and the arrival of Grima, as Evan approached the throne area he saw a man in a cloak. He immedietly recognised the man as Grima (for clearification purposes the tactician will be refered to as Grima). "Welcome Evan, servent of House Ylisse" Grima said. "You summoned me milord" Evan replied, Evan felt pain upon hearing Grima call him a sevent of House Ylisse for he had betrayed the royal family when Grima had returned, of course by that point the only surviving member of the family was Lucina. In his defence Evan only betrayed the exalt because he needed to secure humanity's survival, Grima had offered to make peace with the humans if Evan joined him, so Evan reluctantly joined him. "I have a task for you Evan, I need you to go back in time to make sure history takes its course". Evan was surprised when he heard this task be given to him, "so the great and powerful fell dragon can't do it himself so I have to go back in his stead" Evan snapped. Grima became angry at Evan's comment "You will do this for me or I will not honour our agreement!" Grima shouted, Evan knew he would pull that card it was Grima's way of keeping Evan in check, Evan could do nothing but accept. "very well I accept but may I ask a favour" Evan said grimly "Oh, whats that?" Grima asked. Evan responded "I wish to bring Lucina back to the present alive" Evan said, Grima accepted and summined a portal to the past. Evan sent a silent prayer to his late father Arron as he went through.

* * *

**_AU:Some surprisers in this chapter. I can't promise regular updates but I will try to update as often as I can. A big thank to Kyusil for pointing out an error in my summery that I have since corrected. I would love critisism for my first fanfic so I can improve my writing._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hope

**_AU: sorry for the long wait I've been experiencing some writer's block _**

**_Disclaimer: ...You can fiqure it out by now_**

Arron awoke in a ditch under the balcony he had fallen from, he wondered how he had managed to survive such a far drop. Once Arron had fully woken up he tried to get up, but any attempt at moving immediately sent a jolt of pain throughout his body, it took only a few minutes before Arron could walk and even then it was with a bad limp. As he stumbled through the desert of Plegia, Arron could of nothing but Emmeryn and how he had failed her, it seemed as though the gods were punishing him by letting him live with all this guilt. Arron lost any desire to speak and silently trudged through the heat and sand until he reached a wasteland near Carrion Isle. He could hear the sound of battle, swords clashing, magic shooting though the sky, the sound of flesh meeting steel, he heard it all and was about to go on when he heard a distinct border line insane laugh. He looked upon the hill he was standing and saw the cruel man the laugh belonged to. In the middle of a fort stood the Mad King Gangrel and his 2nd in command Aversa, the mere sight of Gangrel enraged Arron to the point of running down the hill completely ignoring his injuries. As he ran Arron noticed Prince Chrom fighting a losing battle with an enemy "Hero" while his tactician Robin was distracted with fighting a wyvern rider. Arron decided to help Emmeryn's little brother and set his sight on the enemy soldier, Arron unsheathed his blade, a silver sword that glistened and shined in the sunlight, and sent it right through the soldier, his blood flowing onto the sword as he collapsed to the ground. It took a moment for Chrom to register what had happened but when he did he was smiling with joy, "Arron, you're alive!" Chrom exclaimed. Arron held his blank look when he said "When you end Gangrel ,stab him one more time for me" with sadness and anger in every word before returning to the battlefield to sweep up the enemy stragglers. By the time the battle was over and Gangrel lied dead Arron had killed over 20 soldiers, when everything was done including Chrom's proposal to a girl named Sumia, Chrom approached Arron . "I'm so sorry, I knew how you and Emmeryn felt for each other" Chrom said with true sincerity, Arron locked eyes with him and said "Don't be... I'm the one who should have kept her safe, I... I wish I knew how to honor her memory". Chrom grabbed Arron's shoulder and told him he honor her memory by helping Chrom as a advisor. Arron's reply to his offer was "if that's what it takes, I will be the best advisor I can be".

* * *

_**AU: This one took a bit of thinking to make . I've been trying to make these chapters longer than the first two. I would like any feedback so if you have any advise or criticism do not hesitate to tell me. I'm also accepting ideas as to how the may go, I have my own ideas but I would like see what how the readers may want the story to go**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Vanish

_**AN: This shall be the end of Arron's story... for now. So after this chapter the story will continue from Evan's story.**_

The war was over. Hours soon became days, and days became weeks as Arron served Prince Chrom as royal advisor. Though he was glad to help the royal family, he could never shake his feeling of guilt, and being in the royal palace only made it worse. Even as time went on Arron would only speak when it was absolutely needed, most of the time he would only nod to yes or no answers. It was like this for a year until Arron could no longer take the guilt, and in the middle of the night he vanished without a trace, the only clue the others could work with was a boat charter under his name. No one knew where he had went.

* * *

_**A Forest in the Ylisse, Two years earlier:**_

An Outrealm gate appeared, releasing thirteen figures. The twelve Dreadlords. And one human.

_**AN: As I have said before this is my first fic so any advise would be welcome. This is a very short chapter just to introduce Evan's story and end Arron's **_


End file.
